Hutt Dawn, A Self Insert
by JakeCrown
Summary: Myself, reincarnated as a Hutt. One-shot, will re-write of extended version if enough people want it. Hard M rating for realistic Hutt behavior.


(AN/ This is my first story, I have taken no English classes in a decade and probably need a beta reader.)  
I am a bit morally corrupt, so, to the moderators, if I am about to cross the creeper-line, give me a heads up.

Chapter 1 New hunger.  
61 BBY  
Arkanis Sector  
Aboard modified Mon Calamari 140 Scythe-class Battle cruiser "Lucky Slave"

Brood pouches taste nasty.

That is the only description of my 50 years in and out of consciousness in the stomach of my Besadii clan mother. I feel the muscles contract around me and instinctively know that it is time to face the world for the first time. I feel excitement for the first time in my new life.

I push my young muscles upwards yearning for the foods I know are waiting for me outside of my mother. The instincts of a Hutt have overpowered my human memories I know. I also know that I don't care.

I'm so HUNGRY!

Think! Remember what you were! That is your only chance here! "REMEMBER!" a yells in my head.

"squelch"  
I feel cold and wet. I breath in air for the fist time. I remember who I was, and who I now am.

I scream long and loud for the first time in my life.

I feel so hungry.

I open my eyes and look for the first time around me. A giant slug is leaning over me, smiling down at me. A pair of hands grab me from behind and pull me upwards and backwards. I am pulled to rest against the slimy belly of my mother.

The other hutt reaches into a jar next to my mother and pulls out a frog-like creature and snaps it's little leg bones to keep it from hooping away. As it screeches in pain I feel my stomach ache in need. The hutt sets the "frog" on my mother's green oily belly. I am on it within the next heartbeat, stuffing the frog into my wide lip-less mouth and down my throat.

I look up at my mother's golden slitted eyes and make my first demand. "MORE!"

She smiles.

-

59 BBY

"You cannot do that" said the toneless mechanical voice of 63-P, my nanny-droid.

"I will have to report this to Lord Gardulla" said 63-P.  
"Run along then and tattle then." I chuckled.

Turning and floating away as fast as the droids underpowered little repulserlifts would allow it, it was off to bring my actions to the attention of my mother. Not that she would do anything, I was her pride and joy.

The perfect huttlet.

Ruthless, amoral, determined, intelligent, and gifted. All a hutt could want in an heir.

I got back to work on my new droid. Only a few more parts needed. 63-P was in hysterics over how I "acquired" the mandolorian iron for my droids armored body panels. The dead naked body of the human mercenary I gassed earlier in the day was smelling divine, mid rigour-mortus was my favorite human. I paused in my work to rip an arm off the body to snack on.

The idiot tastes delicious.

It was his own fault for insulting my new favorite dancer in front of me. Diva Funquita was my mother's new theelin slave and I just don't like people interrupting my slave girl dances with rude comments on the fat content in the dancer's ass. Anyone who doesn't love big asses around this hutt can just go ahead and climb into my belly.

My droid was almost complete. I was no prodigy in droid making, an amateur truly. You don't need to be an expert when you are rich like a hutt. The Techno-union and Commerce guild have been making droid parts interchangeable for millennia now. It is all cheap toys for huttlets.

"Lord Gardulla requests your presence in the throne room." a voice said behind me.

I put my hydro-spanner in its resting place on my worktable.

"Coming" I said sliding on my large belly over to the body, I rip it's belly open and grab the liver and rip it out of the body.

A hungry growing hutt needs a snack for the long 100 meter slide down the main hallway of the palace to the throne room and to the dias that my mother likes to rest on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arkanis sector  
Tatooine  
Mos Espa Grand Arena/ Gardulla's Gambling Palace  
53 BBY  
The "Throne room" was crowded, It always was. The biggest room in In the building was a kilometer and a half long, the ceiling 40 meters high. The air reeked of stimulant fumes and blood. A wondrous scent. Filled with people selling their own freedom or their child's freedom away for another sabacc draw. giving up the only water they had left for a podrace bet. Everyone loses, but me.

Its not that I don't gamble, I do. I only gamble though when I can cheat. A lesson my mother has yet to learn.

The denebian holochess tables are sliced. As are the compsmatch and lugjack. The magna-shuffle and sabacc dealers are on the take. Don't even mention the pod racing. Thinking of this always makes my eyes squint in satisfaction.

The biggest and grandest casino on Tatooine.

I slide though a large door way behind and to the side of my mother's repulserlift pad. She was leaning over a table of food in front of her shovelling food into her giant maw by the fist full. The sounds of the slaves playing their instruments like their lives depend on it. They do...

I noticed a green twi'lek at my mother's "foot", tears streaming from his eyes. "Please, I beg you. Have mercy!" he cries pathetically. Like thats going to work on a hutt I think.

She noticed me. "Mah bukee. Come here, I want your opinion." I slid closer. "Yes, mother?" I said.

"This one killed one of my guards." she said.

"So kill him and sell his family." I suggested.

"He said this guard took and sold his family already, and that was why he killed him." She said.

"Hmmm. Very convoluted isn't it?" I blinked my eyes in sarcasm.

"Yes, use your talent to find the truth of this matter" she ordered. She doesn't like it when I blink sarcastically.

I slid over to the kneeling crying twi'lek man. "Look up into my eyes" I ordered him. This made it easier. I leaned in close to his face locking eyes with the worthless alien scum. I always like to smell the sweet stench of fear and fresh flesh when finding out the truth. I rose higher over his head his eyes following me. I opened my mouth, grabbing his shoulders in my hands to keep him from recoiling.

"Crunch" I bit off the top of his skull. His body half headless body flopped to the floor. I chewed on his lekku with relish, savoring the Rylothian spicy flavor.

"He tastes guilty mother" I said.

"Not too spicy for your young stomach?" she asked

"Not guilty enough" I said with a hutt smirk.

"Good."

-  
41 BBY"

"Its time for you to make your own way now boy" my mother said. "it is time for you to head out into the world and make your own empire now that you are 70 years old, you are considered and adult now"

"You will receive what my father gave me on my 70th birthday. My modified Munificent class frigate, 300 pilot droids, 10 slaves of your choice." she said. "You may take your battle-droid toys as well." and she added "I expect to hear of your mighty empire in a few decades, Grazo, you are the son of Jabba Desilljic tuire and Gardulla Besadii, Makes your parents proud to have spawned you."

_  
A few minutes later in the slave quarters.

"I'll take these two as well" I said pointing at Shimi Skywalker and her son Anakin in her arms. They walked over to stand in line with the other slaves I was taking. The rest of the slaves of my selection were all highly skilled chefs. I could enslave my own dancing girls...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quellor-Run  
41 BBY  
On bridge of Munificent-class frigate "Credit Collector"

"My great-great-great-grandfather Beasdi the Great, "took" this ship from the Banking Clan over two thousand years ago. He removed 140,000 battle-droids, added another hypermatter annihilator reactor, a large hanger, 6 heavy turbolaser cannons, 60 proton torpedo launchers, and, hutt sized living quarters. He also put in 3 backup shield generators should the main ones fail, they will activate consecutively. It is very unlikely that any ship would be able to stand the first salvo of 60 proton torpedoes, much less long enough to break the shields 4 times."

I look at the pale human slave before me, white with fear and uncertainty over the fate of her and her small child "You will serve as my assistant" I say  
"Serve me well and your spawn will not know chains for long, I will free him once he reaches adulthood, if he wishes." "I am a kind master to my slaves" I add.

She looks up at me, her eyes shining with hope"Yes, master" she smiles at me.

UGH. The words are disgusting. Freeing slaves does not agree with my stomach. It is necessary though for the plan.

I threw away my humanity for the plan.

"You speak 12 languages don't you?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, you will stay next to me during my business and translate when needed, send my holo messages and keep my appointments in order."

"Yes, master."

"You will have one day every month for vacation."

I see her eyes widen. It is a very generous order for a slave. "Yes, master"

"Now, Its time for you to learn the fine art of piracy. Observe"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Republic and Banking Clan laws say you must stop your thrusters and await confirmation by when hailed by local law enforcement patrol craft. We will take advantage of this." I say to Shimi. I had ordered her to keep her son with her while serving me.

"Netu, report to the bridge" I say into my comm port

Netu was one of my chefs, he was nemodian and and flamboyantly homosexual. His red silk robes and lisping voice would be wonders for my tactic.

"How may I ssserve, massster?" he asked me as he kneeled before me on the bridge. "Go to the holo-transmitter and send that frigate the following message". I said showing him the sensor reading. "Then make some slow braised nerf for snacking tomorrow." "Yes, master."

I reclined back onto my hoversled to relax and watch the fun. I would never be able to catch up to the ship ahead of me if they know I was a pirate.

"This is the Banking clan patrol ship Credit Collector, we have had reports of an Etti-classss transsssport pirating local frieghters in this sssection of the Quellor-Run trade route. You will halt your thrussstersss and await confirmed ordersss to lower your ssshieldsss." said the slave into the holotransmitter.

It is known that to be a pirate, you must be tough looking as well as tough acting to stay alive and free. The nemodian was anything but, you would never see scum like my chef on a pirate ship. It was imperative that they let my ship near without running first. They had what was for me, priceless cargo.

The holo-projecter kicked on with a light hum. A blue image of a human appeared "I copy, and assure you that we are not pirates. After confirmation, we will allow a search, we are" the signal was cut.

"And that is how you catch these bantha poo doo stupid fucks." I say with a grin at Shimi. Little Ani gurgling in agreement around his little thumb.

The transpor was now listing sideways, hull glowing from the heat of proton torpedoes and leaking atmosphere.

All I needed from them was to slow down a bit to bring them into tractor beam range. The torpedoes had bypassed their shields and destroyed all 10 Turbolaser cannons and their engines and communications in a quarter of a second.

I had the tractor beams pull it to my ships boarding dock.

"Hk-47" I called behind me.

"Bored answer: Yes, master?" the mandolorian iron clad montrosity asked from behind me.

"Kill anything still living other than female twi'leks on that ship, and take your brothers with you."

"Excited exclamation: At once master"

"I love do spicy food"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

34 BBY  
Dantooine.  
Under Old Jedi Enclave ruins.  
Hidden bunker 4

"Master they are just upgraded astro-mech driods" said my assistant's son Anakin.

"smack"

Anakin's head jerked from the slap his mother laid on the back of his head.

"Don't second guess the master, he says they are the future of technology" she admonished the little inquisitive 7 year old.

"They are the future because of this" I say, turning my hoversled around away from my fabricator table holding up a small square box. I hover to the open panel on the top of the r-series droids head dome. I insert the cube, close the panel and hover a few feet back away from the droid.

"R-1 activate" I say.

"Greetings master, how may this unit be of service?"

"Build a copy of yourself" I relpy

There was no verbal reply from the droid.

A humming filled the room. Then we 3 watched the future happen in front of us. A panel on the front of the droid opened up. A light shining from inside of it.  
The light shined brighter, and I closed my eyes to not be blinded. I reached out and grabbed Anakin by the the waist and set him behind me on the hoversled. Blocking his puny human eyelids with my bulk from the direct light growing brighter in front of me.

The humming stopped, I opened my eyes.

2 identical droids stood in front of me. Good.

This galaxy had not realized the full implications of energy to matter conversions until 50 years from now with their giant world devastators, using them as direct weapons. So foolish those Imperial(human) engineers were.

The "Death Star's" little exhaust vent as an example.

"Guide her to the med-bay" I said to Anakin, pointing at his newly blinded mother.

The design needs a little work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

33 BBY  
Kashyyyk Underworld

"Master, why are we here?" Asked Anakin as he shot another curious wookie wandering too close to us in the eye with his favorite blue disrupter rifle.

We would be quite the sight. A Massive hutt sitting on a large shielded and armed hoversled and a little human child holding a rifle bigger than he was riding alongside.

"To find the last map of course" I replied giving little real information away.

Over the years, I had developed genuine feelings of affection for the little boy. Similar to how a human feels about a cute little puppy. He was a very loyal pet, always eager to please and assist. I was truly glad to have taken him from my mother. I would never find another servant with such aptitude and ability to learn. He would serve much better as my dog then Palpatine's.

-

Lehon burned below my ship. As much as I would like to be the master of the star forge, I knew, from my previous life that when it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, and, has wings. It sure as hell is not a cat.

I did not bring Anakin with me on this trip. He was at Base # 8 on Tatooine with his mother. He was learning from an Old Rebublic Jedi holocron from before the time of Exar Kun. It was very very expensive, but, worth having for a servant as powerful as him.

The Rakatan people were the most filthy and amoral race I have ever seen or heard of. I had sent down a few probe droids to observe the planet when I left hyperspace in my ship.

I will not give the specifics of the actions my droids recorded, but, know that it was enough for a hutt to order orbital bombardment instantly. 25,000 years of isolation with an intense concentration of dark-side energy focused on a single race makes monsters real. I would face the Zerg, Reapers, Tyranids and come back for a slice of orc before I would ever set foot on that planet.

I had to made sure all life on that planet was wiped out before moving on.

I deleted the recordings and sent a anti-fusion/Iron missile at the star that the starforge drew power from. The coming supernova should take care of the star-forge.

"Take us to hyperspace, I have an appointment with the Queen on Naboo."

-

32 BBY

I tire of the Niemodians.

They think they can move a blockade fleet through the Arkanis sector into the Chommel sector through Hutt space without permission or paying us off! It is time for a bloody fucking lesson in respect be taught to those coin sucking fungus loving cowardly pieces of shit.

I was going to ignore their little invasion. Let them crush the Naboo and kill Amidala. But they didn't pay the Besadii kajidic to pass through our space.

Not paying a Hutt is unforgivable.

-

I have decided to call my energy to matter transfer "Shining". All you needed was a thourogh scan of anything, living or not, a little power, and 'bam' instant copy. In human terms, MAGIC.

I was training and molding Anakin to be the first copied force sensitive. I would make an army of him if he proved loyal enough. I had no need of living servants other than him, his mother(she is a good organizer, a priceless commodity if you have ever had a secretary) and my chefs slaves, of which I now had hundreds.

I had started small, shining a few million constructor droids. They were building massive hypermatter annihilator reactors to go into large space stations of my own recreation.

Within weeks, I had the stations complete.

It was complete overkill.

10 Death stars are not needed to fight anyone.

I remembered the Vong from my past life and decided to create 10 more.

There is no such thing as overkill.

As the Trade Federation was soon to learn.

I wonder how Sith tastes?

In orbit of Naboo  
Aboard the Flagship of Nute Gunray

"Sir we have a transmission from the Arkanis sector, you should hear" came the voice of Rune Hakko.

"Not now, I have Republic ambassadors heading this way. They could be here any minute."

"Its marked priority important sir."

"Fine, play it quickly"

"Sir, there is some kind of interference in the sensors I am getting impossible readings."

"Well send a droid to check the arrays and play the message."

"Yes sir"

A blue image of a hutt appeared. speaking basic, a rarity when concerning hutts. "You fucked up. I was going to let this go, but, you made this personal when you passed your fleet through hutt space to get to Naboo. My name is Grazo Besadii Deilijic, and you are dead."

The transmission ended.

"Heh, like a over-sized slug pirate could do anything to the Viceroy of the mighty Trade Feder-

*BOOOM*

I leaned back onto the throne shaped hoversled on the bridge of my death star and watched as thousands of heavy disrupter cannons vaporized the Trade Federation's fleet.

"Shimi, message the Queen of Naboo and tell her I will take the east half of Lake Country to build a new palace, or she can join the Trade federations fleet"

"At once Master"

I pushed the comms button on my chair."Bring in the next course, the padawan this time"

I hope Sith taste like Jedi.

The End.


End file.
